Air filtration devices have been used in industry for a number of years. Their uses have been restricted to eliminating pollutants and/or contaminants in certain specific environments. These environments were usually inside vessels, chambers or smoke stacks where the purpose of such air filtration device was to remove airborne particles or gases before permitting the air to leave the vessel or chamber or vent to the outside. While filtration systems have become very sophisticated for both sealed and vented systems, there has been no movement towards improving the air quality of the environment immediately surrounding the venting of air used in an industrial process.